Re-Love?
by Drizzle mato
Summary: Rencana yang sudah di siapkan diam-diam selama bertahun-tahun. Pembalasan sakit hati Woohyun karena masa lalu. Let's read! Woogyu couple
1. Relove Bag Satu

**Tittle : Re-Love**

**Author : Drizzle Mato**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship?**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : Woohyun x Sunggyu**

**Support Cast :**

**Bang Yongguk**

**Lee Sungjong**

**Lee Sungyeol**

**Kim Myungsoo**

**Lee Howon**

**Jang Dongwoo**

**-Story by : Drizzle Mato-**

**-PERINGATAN!-**

Sudah menginjak hari ke-tujuh, sejak Sunggyu masuk ke lingkungan menyeramkan menurut mayoritas ini. Sebagai siswa baru, ia tak mendapatkan perlakuan buruk seperti yang sering di deskripsikan oleh Lee Sungjong, teman satu kamarnya di asrama. Ia masih merasa aman, tak ada gangguan sedikitpun, satu sentuhan menyakitkanpun tak pernah ia terima. Hanya salam jabat tangan ramah dari teman-teman barunya.

Lee Sungjong menjelaskan bahwa Sunggyu sedang beruntung, karena sambutan yang sebenarnya dalam proses ditangguhkan. Biang rusuh, anggota geng berisi sekelompok murid bengal sedang mendapat hukuman untuk hidup bebas di luar lingkung Sekolah. Mendapat penanganan dari wali mereka secara langsung, dan mereka tentu tidak diperbolehkan mengganggu ketentraman penghuni Sekolah selama satu minggu, tepat di waktu Sunggyu mulai menginjakan kakinya di tempat ini.

"Hyung, masa skorsing mereka habis hari ini, mungkin nanti malam mereka akan kembali ke asrama. Kau hati-hati ya!" Sungjong melengos pergi setelah mengucapkan informasi berupa ancaman yang pada dasarnya tak begitu penting bagi Sunggyu. Ia memang sering di bully, tapi ia pastikan itu tak akan berlangsung lama. Kepolosannya selama ini cukup untuk merontokan segala tindak tidak menyenangkan dari orang sekitar. Kepoloson yang kerap kali melembutkan hati seorang kingka. Kepolosan yang terkadang hanya kamuflase saja, ia bisa memakai itu untuk mendapatkan simpati.

Ada tiga cara yang bisa ia gunakan. Pertama, cukup bersikap baik pada mereka. Kedua, sok tidak peduli. Ketiga, melawan. Itulah prinsip seorang Kim Sunggyu. Dan mendengar cerita dari Lee Sungjong tentang geng yang sering membuat keributan di Woollim High School, ia semakin percaya diri untuk tidak merasa takut.

"Apa mereka begitu menyeramkan?" Matanya memicing, harus seperti apa dia saat menghadapi pertemuan pertama dengan mereka.

Sunggyu dengan cepat mengumpulkan lembaran-lembaran kertas yang berceceran di sepanjang lorong asrama. Ia begitu ceroboh, tak mengikat tali sepatunya yang lepas hingga membuatnya harus terjatuh bersamaan dengan seluruh tugas yang ada di tangannya. Padahal sebelum ia pergi, Yongguk sudah memperingatkan Sunggyu untuk tidak lupa mengikat tali sepatunya itu. Dia memang lemah dalam hal -mengingat,-

Ketika ia akan menjangkau kertas terakhir yang berada tepat satu jengkal dari posisinya sekarang. Ia tiba-tiba melihat kaki seseorang berada di atas kertas tersebut. Sunggyu yang semula menundukpun, mengangkat wajahnya. Ia bisa melihat lima orang berjajar memenuhi jalanan lorong yang cukup lebar dan, sepi.

"Maaf aku ingin mengambil kertas yang kau injak itu." Sunggyu menunjuk ke bawah. Lima pasang mata lain itu pun ikut mengarah pada benda yang di maksud.

"Oh.. Apa selembar kertas begitu penting buatmu?"

"Tentu saja, aku sudah menghabiskan seluruh waktuku hari ini untuk mengerjakan tugas dari seonsaengnim, termasuk selembar kertas kusut yang kau injak. Jadi bisakah kau mengangkat kakimu sekarang?" tanpa menunggu jawaban, Sunggyu merunduk. Ujung jarinya sudah menyentuh sisi dari kertas tersebut. Namun sepertinya orang itu tak mau dengan mudah menuruti keinginan Sunggyu. Ia menggeser kertas tersebut dengan kakinya.

"Maaf bisa kau angkat kakimu!"

"Dengan senang hati,"

"BUGH!"

"Jangan pernah mengahalangi jalanku LAGI!"

Sunggyu merasakan panas menjalari pipinya karena tendangan keras yang baru saja menerjangnya. Ia menarik sudut bibir, meringis kesakitan sebelum akhirnya tersenyum lalu mengambil kertasnya. Ia kemudian menepuk-nepuk kedua sisi wajahnya. Sedikit mendesah sebal.

"Maaf sudah mengganggu kalian." Sunggyu hanya mengatakan hal itu sesaat setelah memandangi ke lima orang di depannya secara bergantian. Ia memilih putar arah. Kembali ke Perpustakaan mungkin lebih baik dari pada menghabiskan waktu untuk berdebat dengan manusia tidak berguna seperti mereka. Sunggyu menghentikan langkahnya saat berada di jalan menuju Perpustakaan. Suara-suara binatang malam begitu jelas terdengar, bulan menggantung dengan mendung sedikit menutupi setengah badan satelit bumi itu. Membuat cahanyanya redup. Ia sadar tak seharusnya berada di luar asrama tanpa kain tebal melilit tubuhnya. Sunggyu hanya memakai kaos putih dan celana pendek sekarang, angin yang berembus tentu akan menggelitik kulitnya dengan sangat mudah.

"Jadi aku harus siap kedinginan untuk menghindarinya?" Sunggyu mendengus kesal, lalu melanjutkan niat awalnya menuju tempat singgah sementara paling aman di matanya. Ia tak memungkiri, kejadian tadi membuat darahnya berdesir kuat dan menegang.

-**GUARDIAN-**

"Woohyun hyung?" Sungjong menarik selimutnya sebatas dada, ia kembali membaca komik barunya setelah beberapa saat yang lalu sempat terhenti karena kedatangan seorang pria dengan mata yang jarang menunjukan sinar bahagia, menutup pintu dengan sangat kasar. Membuat dinding dan barang-barang yang berada di dekatnya bergetar, termasuk juga konsentrasi Sungjong terhadap gambar-gambar di buku itu.

"Tutup mulutmu baby, atau aku akan menyumpalnya dengan balok kayu." Woohyun menjawabnya dengan ketus, ia menjatuhkan dirinya di lantai, bersandar pada dinding. Membuka T-shirt hitamnya, lalu melemparkan pakaian tersebut ke muka Sungjong.

"Hishhh! Kau ini! Tapi, ngomong-ngomong kau sudah dengar ada murid baru di Sekolah kita kan? Kau jangan macam-macam padanya, dia itu sahabat baikku hyung!" Ancam Sungjong sambil melempar kaos dengan wangi khas seorang badboy yang menusuk hidungnya itu ke keranjang, tempat pakaian-pakaian kotornya bersarang.

"Oh ya? Aku malah ingin menghancurkannya secepat mungkin Jong."

"Kau akan keluar dari Sekolah ini setelah melakukan hal itu." Sungjong meninggi. Ia memang bukan teman Woohyun, ia hanya mengenal Woohyun dengan baik karena menjadi roomatenya selama dua tahun.

Ingatan Sungjong yang tiba-tiba melayang pada seorang nunna cantik minggu lalu. Nunna yang mengantarkan Sunggyu ke depan pintu gerbang Sekolahnya, dan menitip pesan agar Sungjong mau menjaga adik laki-lakinya yang terlihat angkuh di luar itu dengan baik. Rupanya membuat Sungjong mau menantang Woohyun. Entah kenapa permintaan sederhana itu membuatnya merasa punya kewajiban melindungi Sunggyu secara penuh.

"Tidak biasanya kau ikut campur jong." Woohyun mengerutkan dahi. Ia tak suka di ganggu. Tapi kali ini, mendengar perkataan Sungjong yang nampak serius itu, jujur saja mampu menarik perhatiannya. Ia tak keberatan.

"Sunggyu hyung itu lemah."

"Jadi namanya Sunggyu?"

"Ya, seperti yang kau ucapkan."

"Bagaimana kau tau dia lemah? Sebelumnyapun aku menindas mahkluk yang lemah, kau tak melarang! Ada apa eoh?"

"Aku hanya ingin melindunginya. Kau dan dia menurutku sama saja hyung. Lebih baik kalian berteman. Ah~ tapi kemana perginya dia? Ini sudah malam, aku harus mencarinya." Sungjong beranjak dari tempat berbaringnya. Ia tak tau kalau ubun-ubun Woohyun mulai terasa panas mendapat penjelasan dari bibir Sungjong.

"Sunggyu? Let's play honey!"

Yongguk menemukan Sunggyu tengah tertidur pulas di satu sudut ruang yang paling jarang di perhatikan orang. Tadinya ia kembali ke perpustakaan hanya untuk mengambil bukunya yang tertinggal. Namun tak sengaja menemukan mahkluk manis itu terdampar di tempat yang penuh dengan tumpukan buku sendirian, ia urung untuk kembali ke asrama cepat-cepat. Sudah pukul sembilan malam, satu jam lagi mungkin Penjaga akan segara mengunci pintu. Malang sekali kalau harus membayangkan, teman yang belum lama dikenalnya itu terkurung sampai keesokan hari, tanpa selimut dan bantal.

Yongguk mengoyak bahu Sunggyu agar ia terbangun. Tapi, nihil. Hanya tubuh padatnya saja yang melunglai, tersungkur di lantai dengan mata tetap pejam. Yongguk bisa mendengar dengkuran halus Sunggyu. Melihat wajah bulatnya yang damai, Yongguk teringat akan seseorang yang memiliki ekspresi sama persis seperti ini setahun lalu. Orang yang memiliki marga sama dengan Sunggyu. Ia tersenyum simpul sebelum mengangkat tubuh Sunggyu, menggendongnya.

"Aku rasa aku harus memperlakukanmu sama dengan Hime."

"Sunggyu hyung!" saat Yongguk membalikan badan, ia bisa mendapati Lee Sungjong berlarian ke arahnya. Refleks, salah satu tangan Yongguk terangkat, membuat pergerakan yang memerintah Sungjong agar jangan terlalu keras jika berbicara. Sungjong mengerti maksud Yongguk, ia mengangguk lalu membawa sebagian barang-barang yang diyakininya milik Sunggyu dalam dekapan. Mereka berjalan beriringan.

"Aku tak tau kenapa ada hamster besar tidur di sini." Yongguk bergurau, dan akibatnya ia mendapat tatapan mematikan dari seorang anak pemilik Sekolah itu.

"Kau ini, dia manusia bukan hamster hyung." Keduanya terkikik geli, sementara Sunggyu tetap saja merapatkan mata.

"Kau yakin dengan ini hyung?" Sungyeol menggenggam jari-jari Woohyun yang terasa dingin, tak acuh pada tatapan tak mengenakan yang di berikan Myungsoo. Woohyun menarik sudut bibirnya untuk menjawab, membentuk seringai yang terlampau dipaksakan, ia masih berusaha mengatur napasnya yang tak teratur. Selain itu, Dongwoo dan Hoya yang sejak tadi memperhatikan sikap tak biasa Woohyun juga tak berkomentar banyak. Mereka hanya menyuruh Woohyun untuk tetap pada batasnya jika akan melakukan sesuatu dan jangan sampai melukai orang lain.

"Kau tak keberatankan L?" Woohyun perlu memastikan, jika semua teman-temannya akan memberi dukungan. Menangkap anggukan ragu-ragu dari Myungsoo, Woohyunpun mengartikannya sebagai jawaban -iya.

"Jangan pernah ada yang-"

'Klek'

"Ah badan si gembul ini memang berat Jongie."

"Kau dari tadi mengeluh saja hyung. Ikhlas tidak sih?"

"Tentu saja aku ikhlas. Oh- Hi!" Yongguk melambaikan tangannya ke arah lima orang yang kelihatan sedang berdiskusi. Sayangnya, tak ada satupun dari mereka mau menyahut. Ia merasa jengkel, tapi saat itu pula ia khawatir pada nasib Sunggyu. Pandangannya berulang tertuju pada Sunggyu lalu Sungjong.

"Sungjong~ah."

"Ne?"

"Aku-"

"Kau tidak usah cemas, aku akan menjaganya." Setelah saling bisik dan mereka berhasil mengantarkan Sunggyu selamat sampai ke ranjangnya. Yongguk bergegas keluar dari kamar yang auranya kelam tersebut. Yongguk tak mau lama-lama memandangi kelima manusia tadi. Apalagi sampai membuat keributan seperti dulu.

END/TBC?

Leave your comment please. :)


	2. Re Love Bag Dua

**Tittle : Re-Love**

**Author : Drizzle Mato**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship?**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : Woohyun x Sunggyu**

**Support Cast :**

**Bang Yongguk**

**Lee Sungjong**

**Lee Sungyeol**

**Kim Myungsoo**

**Lee Howon**

**Jang Dongwoo**

**+ Jung Daehyun**

**-Story by : Drizzle Mato-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-PENGULANGAN-**

Sunggyu berusaha membuka matanya saat di rasa ada goncangan di sekitar tubuhnya. Ia mengaduh kesakitan mendapati dirinya terjatuh dari tempat tidur. Ketika itu juga ia bisa merasakan sepasang tangan menangkup wajahnya dengan sangat kuat. Kesadaran yang belum pulih benar membuat ia hanya bisa mengira-ira apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Ugh- sakit." Sunggu mengerang saat wajahnya mulai terasa semakin tak enak, seperti ditusuk sesuatu. Ia baru sadar kalau ada orang tengah berjongkok di hadapannya sekarang. Pipinya perih entah karena apa.

"Bangun! Sunggyu-ssi!" Sunggyu membelalak ketika dagunya di raih dengan kasar.

"Aku Nam Woohyun, kau ingat?" Sunggyu ingat suara ini. Sangat ingat, tak cuma suaranya tapi pemiliknya pun ia ingat. Namun ia menggeleng, dengan segera menepis tangan Woohyun yang sama sekali tak berbuah hasil. Tenaga Woohyun terlalu besar untuk ia tandingi.

"Kau yang menghalangi jalanku semalam. Sudah ingatkan? Aku tidak menyangka kalau kita itu roomate." Woohyun menarik kaos bagian depan Sunggyu hingga ia yang tadinya duduk dengan paksa tergopoh-gopoh berdiri tegap.

"Lepaskan aku!" pinta Sunggyu memelas. Ia terus berontak, lagi-lagi mencoba menepis tangan Woohyun. Embusan napas Woohyun, hangat menampar wajahnya yang hanya berjarak beberapa centi saja. Sunggyu mencelos saat matanya bertatapan langsung dengan mata Woohyun. Di sana benar-benar kosong, bahkan sekarang Sunggyu mulai bisa melihat kedua bola mata bening itu bergetar.

"Maafkan aku." Sunggyu mendesis.

"Kau pikir, kau siapa eoh?" Woohyun melepaskan cengkraman tangannya, membuat Sunggyu terhuyung kebelakang. Tapi dengan cekatan, Woohyun kembali menarik Sunggyu kilat, mendekap erat tubuh itu seperti akan meremukannya.

"Le-lepasshh!"

"Tidak akan!"

"Aku mohon, sesakkk.."

"AKU BILANG TIDAK!" bentak Woohyun. Sunggyu menutup rapat mulutnya kali ini. Ia merasakan tekanan yang menyakitkan, terlebih gejolak di dada Woohyun yang seolah ingin bersautan dengan detak jantungnya. Sekujur tubuhnya memanas. Perasaannya tak karuan ketika Woohyun menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher. Mereka terdiam selama beberapa saat dalam posisi seperti itu.

Jari-jari Woohyun tidak diam, dengan lembut jemari itu menyusuri lehernya, membelai rambutnya, lalu mendorong pelan kepala Sunggyu hingga dagunya tertumpu pada pundak Woohyun.

"Kau bisa merasakannya?" Woohyun kembali menekan tubuh mereka yang tadi agak melonggar. Sunggyu meneguk liurnya gugup. Semakin gugup saat bibir Woohyun menempel di telinganya.

"Aku bukan orang lemah. Kau ingat baik-baik." Woohyun mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan tegas. Ia menghempaskan Sunggyu, membuat badannya terjatuh menumbuk lantai.

"Kau tidak akan aku perlakukan khusus di sini."

"Kau yakin bisa melakukan itu?" kalimat pamungkas Sunggyu mengakhiri salam pembukaan mereka lengkap dengan seringaian tersirat, membuat Woohyun geming mendengarnya. Ancaman yang dilakukannya sama sekali tak mempan.

oOo

Sungjong menjinjing dua bungkus makanan di tangannya. Ia berjalan dengan santai. Hari ini libur, ia sengaja membawakan sarapan untuk Sunggyu sebelum mengajaknya jalan-jalan.

Sungjong pergi keluar pagi sekali, dengan harapan ketika dia pulang Woohyun masih tetap aman di dalam selimut. Sungjong cukup tau kebiasaan Woohyun yang menambah durasi tidurnya ketika hari libur, jadi ia tak akan was-was meninggalkan Sunggyu sendirian. Baiklah itu hanya perkiraan dari seorang Lee Sungjong. Ia tak tau kalau dugaannya itu meleset.

'Klek'

"Sunggyu hyung ayo bangun." Sungjong berseru sesampainya di kamar yang mereka tempati. Ia bisa melihat Woohyun tidur pulas di atas tempat tidurnya yang berantakan, sementara Sunggyu juga masih betah bergumul dengan selimut bermotif tutul-tutul. Setidaknya ia mampu bernapas lega, tak mendengar keributan seperti yang ia takutkan di awal hari yang cerah ini.

"Hyung! Ayo bangun!" Setelah sebelumnya ia meletakan sarapan di atas meja kecil di tengah ruang. Sungjong kembali bersuara sambil mengambil langkah mendekati Sunggyu. Ia menarik selimut Sunggyu hingga tubuh gembul di balik kain tebal itu menggeliat tak nyaman. Sunggyu mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata memandangi Sungjong yang memasang senyum lebar ke arahnya.

"Sudah siang ya?" Sunggyu mengucek matanya yang mengabur.

"Seperti yang kau lihat hyung!" Sungjong menyibak tirai jendela, membiarkan cahaya matahari menembus masuk. Sunggyu merenggangkan otot tubuhnya yang kaku. Ia kemudian mengambil handuk yang tersampir di dekat lemari, kemudian berjalan melewati Sungjong menuju Bathrome.

"Kita jalan-jalan ya hyung!" pinta Sungjong manja. Sunggyu menghentikan langkah, memutar badannya sebentar untuk menatap Sungjong.

"Jalan-jalan kemana?"

"Kemana saja. Aku juga sudah mengajak Yongguk hyung. Pokoknya, hyung mandi dulu, terus kita sarapan baru setelah itu berangkat. Aku tau hyung jenuh terkurung di sini." Sungjong berbinar. Sementara Sunggyu hanya merespon dengan anggukan lemah, tangannya kebas ketika akan menyentuh knop pintu. Di saat itu juga dia tidak sengaja melihat Woohyun mendelik tajam kearahnya. Ia kerap merasa bersalah.

oOo

**-KENCAN Si HARIMAU-**

"Aku kira kita akan ke arena main game atau tempat hiburan lainnya Jong. Ternyata cuma jadi anak jalanan?" Yongguk melancarkan aksi protes setelah tidak cukup puas dengan tempat yang dipilih Sungjong. Jalan-jalan yang ada dalam bayangan lelaki bersuara berat itu menyenangkan, minimal ia bisa menghirup udara segar di taman atau di pinggir sungai.

Tapi kenyataannya itu jauh dari yang ia imajinasikan, Sungjong hanya membawanya dan Sunggyu berkeliling koridor Sekolah. Dan berakhir di jalanan berdebu tepat di depan Sekolah mereka. Persis petugas keamanan, menjadi saksi lalu lalang kendaraan yang lewat.

"Memangnya kau punya uang? Jauh dari sini, berarti jauh juga jangkauan keuangan kita. Dan lagi, biasanya kau dan teman-temanmu sering berkumpul di tempat ini kan?" Sungjong membantah dan balik menyerang Yongguk. Dulu memang Yongguk sering duduk-duduk tenang di sisi jalan, bermain perkusi atau menggoda gadis dan para ibu muda yang melewatinya. Dulu sekali, sewaktu kekasihnya masih ada.

"Yongguk~ah, Sungjong benar, lagipula ini tidak terlalu buruk." Sunggyu menambahkan. Yongguk melotot tak percaya, desah lesu keluar dari bibirnya. Bisa apa lagi dia? Dua lawan satu. Membuat pembelaan hanya akan buang-buang tenaga, dan mulut Sungjong yang cerewet tidak bisa dengan mudah ia bungkam kecuali dengan kebesaran hatinya mau mengakui sebuah kekalahan.

"Ah~ tapi, tunggu sebentar, aku lupa kalau hari ini ada janji dengan Namjoon untuk menyelesaikan tugas seni musik dari Yoon aku harus kembali ke asrama sekarang. Ah eottokhae?" histeris Sungjong dengan nada sedih ditiap katanya. Ia benar-benar lupa dengan tugasnya. Karena yang ada dipikirannya sejak kemarin hanyalah menyusun rencana untuk menjauhkan Sunggyu dari Woohyun.

Yongguk dan Sunggyu saling pandang. Sesaat kemudian keputusan sepihak di keluarkan Yongguk, itupun tanpa ada perlawanan dari Sunggyu.

"Kau kerjakan saja dan Sunggyu akan jalan berdua." ucapnya.

Sungjong nampak sedikit bimbang, ia tidak begitu percaya dengan tampang seorang BANG YONGGUK. Tapi ia tak punya pilihan lain juga selain itu. Ketimbang ia membiarkan Sunggyu menunggu di dalam kamar sendirian, ah tidak, tapi mungkin bisa jadi berenam, jika sampai Woohyun membawa gengnya masuk ke dalam sana. Habis sudah nasib Sunggyu ditangan mereka.

"Kau tak akan macam-macamkan?" Sungjong meminta jawaban sekedar untuk meyakinkan dirinya sekali lagi. Dan Yongguk menatapnya bingung.

"Maksudmu apa?"

"Hei, jangan pura-pura! Aku sering mendengar pengakuan Himchan hyung dulu tentang dirimu yang mesum."

'PLETAK'

"Sampai jumpa Lee Sungjong!" Yongguk berteriak kencang. Ia segera menggandeng lengan pria yang sedang terkekeh di sampingnya, lalu membawanya pergi. Membiarkan Sungjong menggerutu serta menahan sakit dikepalanya sendirian.

"Kita mau kemana?"

"Entahlah.. apa kau punya uang, kita beli es krim saja! Di ujung jalan ini ada kedai es krim." usul Yongguk.

"Kau tidak punya modal!"

oOo

"Kau tau kemana harimau jantan itu pergi?" Woohyun duduk santai di kursi, sementara Myungsoo dan Dongwoo mencengkram dua pergelangan tangan Daehyun. Pemuda berambut blonde itu enggan menjawab tanya yang disuarakan Woohyun, ia terlanjur kesal karena acara kencannya dengan Yongjae terancam gagal.

Oh, betapa menyebalkannya mereka. Dendam Daehyun pada sekelompok orang ini terus menggunung. Makin tak tertahan. Setahun lalu ia harus kehilangan umma sekaligus koki terbaiknya. Dan sekarang, ia harus terlambat datang ke tempat yang sudah ia janjikan bersama Yongjae kemarin malam. Ia harus siap mendapat omelan sekaligus gelar 'Jung Pabo' dari bibir manis Yongjae yang sedikit tidak sabaran itu.

"Aku tidak tau. Menyingkarlah sekarang! Aku ada janji dengan kekasihku." sanggah Daehyun. Ia memalingkan muka, menghidari tatapan Woohyun yang ingin menusuknya.

"Jangan berbohong! Aku tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa namja sejenius Youngjae memilihmu menjadi pasangannya! Cepat katakan kemana Yongguk pergi?" desak Hoya, ia menegakkan tubuhnya yang semula bersandar pada pintu.

"Atau kau mau masuk Rumah Sakit lagi?" Sungyeol ikut menimpali.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu Sungyeol-ssi! Kau mau masuk Rumah Sakit lagi karena pukulanku?"

'BUGH!'

"Jawab saja, apa susahnya?"

"Dia pergi kencan dengan murid baru itu."

"MWO? KENCAN?"

oOo

Mendesah pelan. Dari kejauhan Myungsoo memerhatikan tingkah dua manusia sedang asyik menyesap dinginnya es krim di dalam mulut mereka. Sesekali ia juga melirik Woohyun, wajah si tampan itu ditekuk, murung. Dunia begitu membingungkan. Sikap luar Woohyun yang sok jagoan, sebenarnya rapuh di dalam, apalagi menyangkut hal yang satu ini. Bisa dibilang, ia tak bertenaga usai kehilangan targetnya.

Myungsoo sempat merutuki kebodohan Daehyun yang pada kenyataannya tak bisa menyaring informasi, seharusnya ia tidak se- to the point itu melaporkan kejadian ini pada Woohyun. Lihat sekarang akibatnya! Nam Woohyun, patah hati. Prihatin Myungsoo, ia melayangkan telapak tangannya ke punggung Woohyun.

"Menururtmu mereka berkencan? Ayolah kaktus bodoh, kau kira dia orang yang mudah. Mereka hanya makan bersama, itu saja!"

"Tapi kau lihat mereka baik-baik! Mereka tertawa. Si harimau itu bahkan mencubiti pipinya!"

"Hah~ selama ini dia benar, kau memang payah. Aku menyesal berdiri di belakangmu."

Tak mendapat sahutan, Myungsoo akhirnya menyadari ada yang aneh. Ia memiringkan kepalanya memandang raut muka Woohyun. Keningnya berkerut, seiring kian kentaranya ekspresi menakutkan sahabatnya itu. Ia menangkap ada sekelebat rencana konyol di mata Woohyun. "Kau tidak akan macam-macam kan?"

"Aku punya rencana sederhana." Woohyun menjawab, seringaian tadi seketika berubah jadi senyuman. Myungsoo tertegun. Sudah sekian lama ia tak melihat senyuman itu. Tepatnya, setelah tujuh tahun yang lalu.

"Kau tidak akan menyakitinya kan?"

"Tadinya aku ingin balas dendam, menghancurkannya. Tapi, mendengar dia berkencan dengan orang lain. Rasanya sangat sakit. Lebih baik aku menariknya kembali ke kehidupanku daripada ia terus berada di samping harimau jelek itu." jelas Woohyun panjang lebar, mencurahkan sebagian isi hatinya.

"Kau masih saja egois. Apa kau mau menjilat ludahmu sendiri?" Myungsoo seolah memeringatkan. Namun Woohyun dengan mantap mengangguk.

"Tak masalah. Setidaknya dia satu-satunya orang yang harus menyembuhkan lukaku."

.

.

.

A/N annyeong readerdul! Hehe maaf untuk cerita tidak menarik di atas. Sebelumnya terima kasih buat yang udah ngeripiuw. Aku nggak bisa bikin cerita yang panjang nih.. Bisa dibantu? #cipokembul Maaf lagi ye~~~ buat para chara yang udah dinistain .. . Katakan seberapa persen kalian bingung dengan cerita ini? 100% ya -_- Karena itu~~~

Menerima kritikan dengan senang hati!~~ END / TBC?


End file.
